swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Ring
I am just moving the information from the main article to this page while I update the article. --M.A.X. 12:49, 10 October 2006 (CEST) Relic Weaponmaster Ring Relic Armorsmith Ring Relic BE Ring Mark of the Hero Rebel Signet Ring Marriage Ring Crafting rings give a +5 bonus to assembly. This mod is somewhat important to armorsmiths making 4 socket pieces. The BE ring is not currently of value as BE is no longer in the game. The Rebel Signet Ring gives a camo bonus, so this is valuable in the NGE. Using the marriage ring is the way to wed in SWG. This shows up on your character sheet. Many servers have wedding chapels and one of these was a Home Show Winner. good, i just updated some more loot pages and i linked the Relic (insert profession here) Rings to this site. --Oxisto 13:09, 10 October 2006 (CEST) all the rebel signet rings i have and can see on the bazaar add only +3 to camo not +6. is this server spefific ? --Oxisto 14:50, 11 October 2006 (CEST) :You could be correct...I don't have the screen print here with me at work. When I get home, I'll double-check. --M.A.X. 15:03, 11 October 2006 (CEST) here is a nice guide to the new naming system that also applies to looted rings. might be worth having that here, too. --Oxisto 20:40, 11 October 2006 (CEST) oh and at the time only the single-stat items droped they had a different naming system, too. i have a "though ring +20 const", "faultless bracelet +20 precision", "durable ring +18 const" and some others. i guess these dont drop anymore and are replaced with the new post-28 naming system - not 100% sure though. however there are still a couple of those on the bazaar --Oxisto 20:45, 11 October 2006 (CEST) :Thanks for the link to the guide. I've seen it before, but hesitated on putting it on so far. I wanted to at least get the Career & Quest items listed first before delving into the looted stuff. I'll see about getting a table made that can be used with the information from that link. --M.A.X. 21:09, 11 October 2006 (CEST) ::sure no hurry. i want to get the weapon revamp done (at least a first draft) before i add any more real content, just adding some info here and there and providing some links or so on the discussion pages for the future --Oxisto 21:14, 11 October 2006 (CEST) :::Read somewhere that the Ring with +20 mods were still dropping as well as clothes and armor of same kind (Tough Composite armor Boots for ex with a +20 Constitution). but only from Black Suns ! To be confirmed... --Oren 21:32, 11 October 2006 (CEST) ::::I don't know about the 20+ stat items. I could be rumour. But, in the meantime, I got the table finished. Now I just need to write a lead-in paragraph before I post it on the actual article. --M.A.X. 21:38, 11 October 2006 (CEST) ::::looks like several users confirmed that the +20 can still be looted - at least off Black Suns looke here- --Oxisto 00:35, 12 October 2006 (CEST) Relic DE Ring I have one of these but cannot figure out how to see it's stats.--Bangalore007 23:51, 11 October 2006 (CEST) ...and another question... Is there any way to tell which hand a ring is worn on other than trial and error?--Bangalore007 23:54, 11 October 2006 (CEST)